Here Without You
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: Whether you like it or not, love hurts, and being without that special person will torture you even more.


**Hello Everyone!!!! It's been a while since I posted on here. Blame the lack of inspiration, not me! I got the inspiration for this one-shot when sitting in English. I hope you like, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future, and I also don't own, "Here Without You" performed by Three Doors Down. **

**XOXOXPHEELYXOXOX**

**Here Without You**

"This was live with Keely Teslow, I'm Keely Teslow." Keely said with very little enthusiasm. She stared in front of her as Owen shut off the camera. She got up from her broadcast desk and went to go and gather her books. It had been about three weeks since Phil… the love of her life, had gone back to the future. She really missed him, with all her heart. There was nothing she could do to bring him back, and she knew that. All she could do was wait and see what happens.

"You ok Keely?" Owen asked. He sounded a little worried. "You still sad about Philly-cheese steak leaving?"

"I'm fine." Keely answered Owen. She started to get annoyed. There was sadness in her voice as well. She was asked that same question everyday since Phil left. She gathered her things and headed out of the AV lab towards her first period class, which was English. She remembered how she and Phil would walk to first period together after the morning broadcast. The memories made her feel happy and sad at the same time. When she got to English, she sat down at her desk and set up her books. She looked behind her at the empty desk that used to be occupied by Phil. She wrote down the Aim that her English teacher had written down on the blackboard. Her teacher Mrs. Gatto then sat down at the computer to set up for the lesson on Romeo and Juliet. Keely just stared off into space, wondering what Phil was doing right now. He was probably playing that comet racing game that he told her about.

Mrs. Gatto put a song on for the class to listen to. Keely was pulled out of her reverie as she listened to the song:

_A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separated  
They disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face_

I'm here without you baby but you're still alone on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby but you're still alone on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby but you're still alone on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

I'm here without you baby but you're still alone on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl it's only you and me

Keely almost cried when she listened to the song. Yes, the song related to Romeo and Juliet, but it related to her life as well. Their homework assignment that night was to link the song to Romeo and Juliet, and link it to a real life situation. Keely knew it was going to take all of her self control to keep herself from crying when she wrote her essay.

The rest of the school day went by slowly. Keely was relieved when the three o'clock bell rang. She grabbed her books out of her locker, and rushed home to start on the English assignment.

When she got home, she ran up to her room, and locked the door behind her. She sat down at her desk, and looked at the wall above it. The whole wall was a collage of pictures of her and Phil. Keely looked at the blank computer screen in front of her and sighed, and started to type her essay.

Keely just sat at her desk as tears streamed down her face. She knew that she had written something good, she only hoped that her English teacher wouldn't suspect anything. The only person that could make her feel better was Phil, and Phil only. Keely went to take a shower and she cried herself to sleep that night. She knew tomorrow would be an interesting day at school.

XOXOXPHEELYXOXOX

Keely got ready for school just like any other day. She left the house extra early to go and make her morning broadcast. When she got to school, she tried to smile so people wouldn't be making sympathetic comments at her all day. She watched as Owen made funny stupid faces at her from behind the camera like she was five. It didn't help at all; it just made her feel worse. She wished Phil was behind the camera instead of Owen.

When she finished her broadcast, Keely headed down to English like the day before. She went and sat down in her regular seat, and watched as the rest of the class poured in. When the class was settled, Mrs. Gatto began to talk to them.

"I was wondering if anyone would like to read their paragraphs out loud?" The class was silent, and no one raised their hands.

"Ok then, I'll just choose someone. Keely, you haven't participated in a while, why don't you read yours?" Mrs. Gatto asked.

"Ok." Keely answered rather nervously. "Here's my link between the song, and a real life situation."

_It is truly amazing to have someone you love with you all the time. Someone you can tell your secrets to, someone who is always there. When you're not with him, you get that urge to just run up to his housel, ring his doorbell, and hang out with him. When he told you that he had to leave, you felt awful, like crying your eyes out. When he does leave, you will never see him again. The love of your life; gone. When that dreadful day came and he had to leave, he kisses you and tells you that he loves you too. Then he leaves and doesn't come back. Now, you only see him in your dreams, because that is the only place where the both of you are together. You only see him in your memories as well, and wish that you could go back in time to relive them. You wish to see him again, but then you tell yourself that it'll never happen. Love can be a blessing or a curse. Love can only be described as torture because; being without the person you love hurts. Now matter how many tears you cry or how many dreams you dream about, it'll still hurt. Whether you like it or not, love hurts, and being without that special person will torture you even more. _

When she finished, she could feel hot tears streaming down her face. She looked around the classroom as her fellow students just stared at her. Mrs. Gatto just stared as well. She couldn't believe that she had just confessed her love for Phil Diffy in front of her whole English class. She did feel better though, like a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulder. She never thought that an English writing assignment could do her any use, but it turns out that it really did. She felt really proud of herself for writing that paragraph, and she knew that if Phil were here, he would be proud too.

XOXOXPHEELYXOXOX

**Did you guys like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'll love you forever!!!! **

**Special Thanks To: **

**Amanda and Jenna: You guys are the best people in the world! **


End file.
